It is known to realize user-side navigation processes between two different positions, i.e., a starting position and a destination position, by means of mobile communication devices, for example cell phones, smartphones and the like. For this it is necessary in particular that the mobile communication device realizing the respective navigation process is connected with a data or communication network (typically a mobile phone network) in order to realize a localization or positioning of the user in a cartographic environment, and thus to realize a navigation process between the two positions.
As is known, there are building regions that in particular are situated below the surface of the earth, for example underground garages, in which a network reception—and accordingly a connection of a mobile communication device with a data or communication network—is not possible, or is possible only with limitations. A navigation process, for example starting from a motor vehicle parked in an underground garage, consequently may not be realized, or may be realized only with limitations.
The navigation may additionally be hindered if no cartographic data (shortened to map data) are present for corresponding buildings or building areas from which or into which navigation should take place.
A method for operating a vehicle guidance system is known from DE 10 2014 007 794 A1, wherein a position determination of the vehicle by means of coupled navigation using a movement direction of the vehicle and a velocity of the vehicle is implemented at least in regions without available satellite-supported navigation signal.
From US 2009/0 251 333 A1, a method is known in which an image acquisition device records images of the environment in the direction of travel upon driving into a parking garage. A user of the motor vehicle may have the images displayed (on a mobile telephone, for example) in order to find the motor vehicle again.
From US 2009/0 058 685 A1, a mobile communication device is known that may guide a user to his parked vehicle. It is therefore possible to guide the user back to his motor vehicle by means of images of the environment of the parked vehicle and local map information.
DE 199 23 750 A1 describes a device and a method with the aid of which a driver may locate his parked car again. For this, in the parking process the information about the current site of the motor vehicle is stored by a navigation system of the motor vehicle on a mobile device that the driver may carry with him. The driver therefore can have the site of the motor vehicle displayed on the mobile device.
A method for operating a navigation device of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2009 006 471 A1, wherein the navigation device determines the position and/or the driving route of the motor vehicle with the aid of basic geographic data present at the motor vehicle.
From US 2008/0 059 199 A1, a method is also known in which the information signs may be detected in order to implement a route guidance together with a speech input of a user.